Un par de locas
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Y tantos recuerdos... El tiempo pasa, pero entre hermanas siempre es igual. Mas que hermanas, amigas del alma. Viñeta. Regalo para AliceDramaCullendeWhitlock Mi hermana hermosa-


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un poco de realidad, un regalo para la niña mas hermosa del mundo.**

* * *

**Un par de locas.**

Cinthya se encontraba sentada en su recamara mirando los álbumes de su infancia. Aquellos en los que se plasmaban años en los que ella y su hermana correteaban juntas y se peleaban por un pedacito de chocolate de un tamaño menor a su uña. Años en los que simplemente todo era sencillo.

Ella y su hermana eran un par de locas sueltas y siempre que estaban juntas parecían un torbellino. Corrían, brincaban, gritaban y daban vueltas de carro por todos lados solo porque si.

Ese día su hermanita cumplía catorce años y ella sentía que el tiempo se iba tan rápidamente. A la menuda muchacha le parecía que había sido un año anterior cuando había cargado en brazos por primera vez a su hermana.

En aquel tiempo Cinthya tenía tres años de edad y estaba muy ilusionada en tener un hermanito con quien jugar. Cuando la niña nació y cuando ella la cargo por primera vez en brazos, simplemente se había perdido. Era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en su corta vida. Y la pequeña Alice se robó el corazón de su hermana mayor desde ese primer momento.

¿Cómo podía haber pasado tan rápidamente el tiempo? Era como si alguien le hubiese puesto botón de adelantar a la vida y de pronto se encontraran en ese momento.

Cinthya era una hermana mayor exageradamente sobreprotectora, si alguien le tocaba un solo cabello a Alice, se convertía en una fiera poco conocida. Ella era una chica muy tranquila, a pesar de que tenía muchas ideas y costumbres locas, cuando la situación lo ameritaba podía ser una chica tranquila y "normal", pero si alguien le hacía daño a su hermana, podía ser la persona más violenta del mundo. Si Alice la necesitaba, ella estaría allí, con un bate en la mano, lista para ajusticiarse a quien quiera que se hubiese metido con su hermana.

En ese momento Alice entró en la habitación y encontró a Cinthya con algunas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se acercó a ella temiendo que alguien le hubiese hecho algo, pues así como Cinthya se convertía en una fiera por ella, Alice también estaba dispuesta a aplastar a quien quiera que se metiera con su hermana.

— Cinthya ¿Qué te pasa?

— Mira…—le respondió su hermana mostrándole la foto que tenía en la mano. Una en la que se encontraban las dos dormidas en la cuna de Alice, cuando esta tenía alrededor de tres meses y Cinthya casi cuatro años.

_Aquella noche Cinthya la recordaba perfectamente, había despertado por el llanto de su hermanita. Se había levantado dando tumbos y había llegado a la puerta de la recamara de sus padres y había tocado. Un gruñido seco había sido la única respuesta recibida. _

— _La bebé está llorando—había dicho._

— _Ya voy—escuchó._

_Tras algunos minutos de espera, se dio cuenta de que sus padres estaban tan dormidos que no se levantarían. Lo que hizo fue encender la luz de la recamara y tomar la pañalera de la niña. Sacó las toallitas, un pañal y el talco. Cambió el pañal de la pequeña y le preparó una mamila. Se la dio y, tras apagar nuevamente la luz, se metió en la cuna y la abrazó con cuidado. Allí se quedaron las dos dormidas._

Alice comprendió la nostalgia de su hermana y se echó a reír.

— Nunca cambiarás—le dijo.

— Ya sabes—respondió Cinthya limpiándose las lagrimas—. No puedo creer que mi bolita rosada se haya convertido en esta belleza—dijo tomándole la mano y haciéndola dar una vuelta. No mentía, el cabello lo traía largo y tenía una piel blanca hermosa con algunas pequitas que le daban un toque inocente. Su cuerpo era menudo y era bajita dándole una imagen de muñequita de porcelana.

Alice se sonrojó y le sacó la lengua en venganza.

— Tú eres una mamá gallina loca que se pone sentimental por nada.

— Si, solo me pone sentimental el hecho de que mi hermanita este cumpliendo catorce años y a mí me parezca que ayer le estaba preparando la mamila. Nada más. Es una total tontería—dijo Cinthya en un tono serio que solo le agregó comicidad al asunto.

— Si, puras tonterías que te ponen sentimental—dijo y las dos estallaron en carcajadas. Se abrazaron la una a la otra y siguieron riendo.

— Te quiero, hermanita—dijo Cinthya cuando se recuperó.

— Y yo a ti mi loca.

— Si, somos un par de locas. Pero está loca no pudo tener mejor loca como hermana.

— Lo mismo digo.

— Las dos contra el mundo—dijeron al mismo tiempo, sellando por enésima vez un pacto eterno. Un pacto que solo se entiende entre hermanas.

* * *

**Y bien con tantos OS jamas terminaré el capitulo de LDA, pero esto era importante, es un regalo para mi amada hermana AliceDramaCullendeWhitlock que cumple 14 años hoy. Hermosa! Como pasa el tiempo, felicidades.**

**Bueno me ire a seguir torturando a mis personajes de LDA**

**Besos **

**Klau :3**

**PD. Ando sentimental **


End file.
